Runaway Kunoichi To be!
by Squeekuto
Summary: Konuko had always dreamed of being a ninja, but the only way she could ever do that... would be to run away. So that's exactly what she did! Follow her adventures as she adjusts to life in Konoha, with a little help from her new friends and teammates. Who knows what they'll get up to? Takes place after the Chunin exams. (NaruHina)
**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto! Just my OC's. Enjoy~**

RUNAWAY KUNOICHI

CHAPTER I

"I... I think I've lost them... And I'm nearly there, at my desired location." Mumbled a mysterious girl in a long black cloak. "No no no! Stop being so posh..."

She frowned, continuing her travel in the rain by hopping from tree to tree in the forest, until eventually tripping over her dress and landing face first into the mud.

"I hate this stupid dress!" she muttered angrily to herself, ripping the dress and ensuring the soaking fabric wouldn't slow her down or worse, trip her again. She stopped, studying her surroundings carefully, noticing a huge wall in the distance.

"This must be the village wall!" Her eyes lit up in excitement. "But where is the gate...?"

Thus she began her search, looking for the entrance to Konoha. After scouring the surroundings, she sighed in relief as she finally saw the towering gates. She wasted no time, dashing down the road into the village as fast as her legs could carry her...

Just to be stopped by the gate guards. Two men, With Jonin jackets and the signature village headbands. One with an eye covered by his hair, another with some kind of bandage across his nose.

Any relief she felt at seeing the Leaf Symbol was short lived, as one of them shouted to her.

"Hey, what do you think you're doing?" It was the one with the bandage. "Who are you?"

The other guard approached the young woman, slightly calmer then the other.

"We need information first, like your name, and why your here. Understand? We can't let just anyone in."

She nodded.

"I'm... I'm uhh..." She stopped, inwardly panicking. _I can't tell them my real name! Why didn't I think this far ahead?!_ Gathering her thoughts, she calmly smiled. "Konuko. I'm a daughter of an old friend of Lady Tsunade, I need to see her. Is that okay?"

The guards agreed, letting her inside. (But not without making sure someone was following her. You can never be too trusting after all.)

Konuko thanked the guards, quickly sprinting through the village until...

 _CRASH!_

She slammed into someone, both of them falling to the floor. She groans lightly, not happy to be sat in a puddle once again. She looked up to see a young girl, a kunoichi, in a similar situation opposite her. A pretty girl, with dark hair and strangely beautiful, pupil-less eyes. Konuko's face burned with shame.

"I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to knock you over like that... Here, let me help you with your things!"

"I-i-its okay," The girl stuttered, clearly shy. "I wasn't looking where I was going! I... I-I'm Hinata, by the way..."

"Oh right, um... I'm Konuko. Nice to meet you... "

"Y-You t-too..."

Another voice soon joined their conversation, making both girls jump.

"Hey Hinata! You dropped this." He grinned lazily, holding out Hinata's umbrella. He looked almost wild, with messy blond hair and strange whisker-like marks on his face. His bright orange jumpsuit was almost blinding, Illuminous in comparison to the grey, rainy day.

Konuko almost scoffed. _What kind of ninja wears orange?_

She tuned to look at Hinata, raising an eyebrow ever so slightly at her. Her newfound acquaintance was tense, a bright red blush taking over her entire face.

"N-N-N-NARUTO!" Hinata squeaked, "T-t-tha...nk you..." Shakily, she accepted the umbrella.

Suddenly, Konuko felt very out of place and as if she was intruding. This seemed too awkward for _anyone_ to watch, never mind an outsider.

"Ummmm... IreallyneedtobesomewhereBYE" She said hurriedly, dashing off. _She clearly has a really big crush on him_ , she thought, _I wonder if he knows? Doubt it_.

Hesitantly, Konuko knocked on the door to the Hokage's office, after thanking the ninja that escorted her. It had taken a long time to get to this point, even from the gate to the office. She'd spent more time getting lost then anything, but now she was _here_. She'd made it at last!

"Come in."

Squeezing her eyes shut, Konuko desperately tried to calm herself as she rested her hands against the heavy doors. Steeling her nerves one last time, she exhaled shakily as she opened the doors and entered the office.

The first step to her new life.

 **A/N**

 **Hey guys! This is my first story ever, so I hope you like it. Here are just some points to clear things up a little ^.^**

 **1\. This is set sometime after the Chunin Exams and before Sasuke's disappearance.**

 **2\. This will mostly follow OC's, but with loooaads of the actual characters there too, so don't worry!**

 **3\. I am severely dyslexic, so there will probably be loads of mistakes. My awesome older sister is my spell checker,** **and secretary half the time** **but there is only so much she can catch! so if you notice anything, please tell me :D**

 **4\. At some point this will probably come away from the canon timeline and everything.**

 **5\. Updates will come when they're written. I have no strict schedule and probably never will, so I hope you can be patient ^.^**

 **Any constructive criticism is welcome. Please be nice about it though? I want to improve in any way I can, but just saying "this sucks!" or something won't help me much. :P**

 **Thank you!**

 **~Squeekuto**

 _ **Hi :P**_

 _ **Flik here :3 Just felt like I should say SOMETHING so if you enjoyed this feel free to drop a review and follow the story.**_

 _ **There are many funny tales to come and it'll be a fun ride once we get past the initial explanatory stage. x3**_

 _ **My little sis is working her butt off for this haha.**_

 _ **Also, the story cover is coming soon. :D**_

 _ **~Flik**_


End file.
